Los unicornios no existen
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Meg es sacada del infierno con la misión de matar a Castiel. Pero cuando está frente a él comprende que no va a ser tan fácil. (Situación; finales S8, posible spoiler! MEGSTIEL (mature))


Meg salió del infierno sabiendo que era su última oportunidad. Que no habría ningún poder, ni maligno ni benigno que la devolviera a la vida. O a su existencia demoníaca preferida, después de eso.

Crowley, pese que la había matado la última vez, la buscó entre las llamas del propio infierno que había montado, y la sacó.

- ¿A que viene esto? ¿Echabas de menos tener a alguien a quien clavarle algo?

- Oh vamos querida, no me lo pongas tanto en bandeja - respondió el rey del infierno, alzando una ceja.

Había sacado a Meg, de la misma manera en la que la había dejado en aquél oscuro callejón, sangrando, llena de mugre y vencida.

La había atado en una silla y después de haberla torturado, ella por fin había reaccionado.

- Tengo un trabajito pendiente, y necesitaba a alguien que tuviese experiencia habiendo pisado el lado de la luz.

Era el turno de Meg para alzar la ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

- Vamos, si te llego a dejar con vida te habrías acabado inmolando por uno de los hermanos Winchester. O por el ángel. Aún no tengo claras tus inclinaciones.

Meg se sobresaltó al oír eso. Tenía toda la razón. Prácticamente había firmado su sentencia de muerte al relacionarse con los hermanos pero… pero las cosas habían salido peor de lo que esperaba con Castiel. Había ido demasiado lejos. Aunque por alguna razón no se arrepentía de ello. Pero era Crowley el que le estaba hablando. No podía darle la razón de ninguna de las maneras posibles.

- Vaya. Así que has tenido que venir a resucitarme a mi, la abominación que tú mismo destruiste, para que te ayude a acabar con dos humanos. Tu ego ahora debe estar llorando en un rincón.

Crowley se quedó callado unos instantes mirándola fijamente. Frunciendo el ceño, hizo que su recipiente humano se doblara de dolor y gritara de agonía porque le había hecho explotar uno de sus órganos internos.

Meg comenzó a sangrar violentamente por la boca y a gemir mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tan pronto como el dolor era insoportable, dejó de sentirlo. Él lo había reparado.

- Solo hago esto para que sepas que puedo acabar contigo en el momento que yo quiera. Como quiera. Y créeme, quiero hacerlo.

Meg tragó saliva, aún retorciéndose por el recuerdo del dolor – Está bien – dijo recuperando el aliento. - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Cada vez que intento acabar con los Winchester hay algo que me lo impide. Así que si no puedo acabar con ellos desde fuera, lo haremos desde dentro. En resumidas cuentas quiero que mates a Castiel.

- Que mate a Castiel.

- Sí. Necesito que se sientan perdidos, que vengan a atacarme con fuerza, con ira. Desorganizar sus patéticos sentimientos y que no piensen con claridad.

- ¿Quieres que mate al ángel? – repitió ella atónita – no se como decirte cómo de absurdo es ese plan. Yo soy buena, pero reconozco que él es más fuerte que yo. No me dejaría acercarme tanto como para poder tocarlo.

- Oh, pero ahí es donde reside la poesía en todo este plan. Estoy más que seguro que él te dejará acercarte. Nuestro querido Castiel… ahora es humano.

* * *

Meg apareció en medio de ninguna parte. Crowley la echó de sus aposentos y la dejó tirada en medio del bosque, con su cuerpo humano totalmente destrozado. Consideró salir de su envoltorio e ir deambulando como humo negro de aquí para allá buscando un nuevo recipiente con el que andar por el mundo, pero de algún modo le había cogido cariño a aquella mujer.

Su recipiente había sufrido mucho en la vida persiguiendo su sueño de ser actriz, y en cierta manera le recordaba un poco a ella misma, cuando era un joven demonio que ansiaba ser reconocido en el infierno.

Pero había andado mucho tiempo por la tierra y había tenido demasiado contacto con las supernenas, con lo cual, se había contagiado de cierto sentimentalismo. De esa sensación de amistad y lealtad que rezumaban por los poros los hermanos y su ángel de la guarda.

Podría vomitar con solo pensarlo. Odiaba esa cálida sensación en el pecho cuando hacía algo por ellos, sobretodo pensando en todo el daño que les había hecho en el pasado. Y más que nada, con todo lo que había disfrutado haciéndolo.

Lo peor de todo era pensar en como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de su ángel particular.

- Así que no volviste al cielo, Clarence. Al final te estampaste contra el suelo – dijo a nadie en particular, recordando el momento en el que Crowley le había dicho que era humano.

Y ella tenía que matarlo. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero de lo que estaba segura es que sería la única persona por la que se sentiría realmente mal al acabar con él.

Pero debía hacerlo. Y en cierta manera… lo deseaba. "Los unicornios no existen" se decía una y otra vez.

Llegó a un pueblucho, siguiendo una carretera que encontró con suerte al deambular por el bosque. Tuvo el sentido común de colarse en un gimnasio, donde se deshizo de toda su ropa ensangrentada, y se dio una larga ducha para desentumecer los músculos.

Le birló a una de las mujeres algo de ropa de sus mochilas, y dio gracias a las llamas del infierno porque los vaqueros y las chupas de cuero aun se llevasen.

Salió de allí y sintiéndose un poco mejor con ella misma, extendió su radar angelical, hasta que recordó que ya no encontraría a Castiel de aquella manera. Pero tuvo suerte. Tuvo la suerte que en realidad no había tenido nunca antes, porque él la encontró a ella.

- Meg. – dijo una voz profunda, a su espalda.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo escuchó. Y al darse la vuelta comprendió que él podría haber perdido su gracia, pero tenía el mismo porte de guerrero sin ella.

Es posible que hubiera cambiado. Que ya no llevara aquella sucia gabardina, ni la corbata al revés, que pareciera cualquier otro estúpido humano, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Esos con los que al mirarlos, podía sentirse un poco más limpia.

- Castiel. Me alegro de volver a verte – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras arqueaba una de sus oscuras cejas.

- Creí que habías muerto – dijo sin más.

- ¿Y lloraste mi pérdida, mi querido e inútil guardián?

- Me avergüenza reconocer que no. – respondió mirando al suelo. Luego le devolvió la mirada y con una sonrisa inocente prosiguió - y no se muy bien por qué, pero yo también me alegro de verte.

Meg se quedó callada unos instantes, observándolo. Podía matarlo allí mismo. Podía sacar un puñal y atravesarle el corazón, o cortarle el cuello, o bien podría hacer, como Crowley, que le reventaran sus órganos, ahora funcionando en su cuerpo humano, y que sintiera en su propia piel la despiadada tortura a la que lo podía someter.

Someter…

Algo se le ocurrió entonces. Algo con lo que había pensado durante un largo tiempo. "Los unicornios… los unicornios no existen"

- Bien. ¿No me vas a invitar a una copa, entonces? Por el reencuentro. – sugirió, coqueta.

Pero Castiel no acababa de entender cómo funcionaba el coqueteo, aún.

- Si te refieres a vayamos a tomar una copa juntos, y sea yo el que pague… no tengo dinero con lo que hacerlo. Pero en el motel Dean se dejó una botella de whisky y unas cervezas. Te puedo ofrecer algo de eso, si quieres.

"Si que ha sido fácil" pensó Meg para sus adentros.

Ella aceptó, y puesto que no podía transportarlo a él por el tiempo y el espacio hacia el motel, ambos caminaron la calle abajo.

En realidad, se comportaban como dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban después de muchos años de no verse. Ambos comentaron como había sido su vida hasta el momento. Y ninguno de los dos había tenido una existencia fácil.

Uno había caído del cielo y había perdido su gracia. Otra había muerto, en cierta manera sacrificándose por el bien de los hermanos Winchester y el mismo ángel.

- El sacrificio debería haberte abierto las puertas del cielo.- dijo Castiel en un momento dado.

- Se abrieron, sí – reconoció ella - pero no quise entrar. Cuando llegué, el lugar estaba totalmente desolado. Tan solo estaba vuestro amiguito Metatron, y paso mucho de darle explicaciones de mi vida a ese viejo verde.

Él sonrió, aunque no entendía la última referencia.

- Veo que la experiencia no te ha cambiado. – continuó él.

- Hey, soy Meg, sigo siendo un demonio.

Ambos se miraron, recordando el por qué de esa frase. Recordaron también la última conversación que tuvieron solo ellos dos, y para cuando estaban entrando en la habitación de motel en la que él se alojaba, cortesía de los hermanos, a Castiel le llovían los recuerdos del pizzero.

Ella se sentó en la cama, que presidía la estancia, y él, obediente, le sirvió un trago. Ella se sorprendió que él se sirviera otro.

- Vaya. Veo que no se te da nada mal esto de ser humano. ¿Qué tal es?

Él se tomó unos instantes para responder, mirando el fondo de su vaso.

- Incómodo – sentenció. Al ver que ella alzaba ambas cejas, esperando que continuase con su explicación, se sirvió más bebida y prosiguió - pierdes mucho tiempo en cumplir las necesidades básicas. Comer, dormir, afeitarse, ir al servicio… respirar... todo consume energía. Aunque… debo reconocer que estoy encontrando cierto placer al hacer alguna de esas cosas.

- Ya veo – respondió ella después de un incómodo silencio - pero algunas de esas cosas las podías hacer cuando eras un ángel… - y le mostró su copa, a modo de muestra – y otras también…

Castiel se removió un poco en la mesa en la que estaba apoyado mientras hablaba. Miró al otro lado de la habitación, y Meg estalló en carcajadas.

- No me lo puedo creer, Clarence. ¿De verdad eres puro y casto?

- Yo no he… no he encontrado a ninguna mujer con la que quisiera compartir ese tipo de intimidad.

¿Acaso la has buscado?

Él la miró significativamente y anhelante y ella comprendió lo que él no. Y ese fue el desencadenante.

Ella se levantó y dejó su copa al lado de él en la mesa, rodeando su cuerpo, sintiendo su proximidad. Y no se andó con rodeos.

Alzó la mano a su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó sin preludios. Castiel se dejó guiar, y como había hecho la primera vez, al principio del beso no respondió, pero poco a poco, recordando aquellos labios conocidos, abrió la boca ligeramente y siguió lentamente sus caricias.

Ella iba a concederle eso. La lentitud y la dulzura de la primera vez. Y solo porque sabía que después no habría ninguna otra.

Castiel la besaba entregado, y ella lo guiaba dulcemente. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados. Los forzó un poco a abrirlos, y le dio un suave toque con la lengua. Él retiró la suya al principio y segundos más tarde dejó que se acariciaran mutuamente, en un ritmo constante. El sabor del whisky aún permanecía en su lengua.

Él la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo, y ella le acarició el pelo, bajando hasta sus anchos hombros para poder quitarle la camisa que llevaba por encima. Tiró para abajo. Él la ayudó con un rápido movimiento, y justo después de dejar caer la camisa, él le quitó la chaqueta de cuero. Sin abandonar en ningún momento su boca, ella lo acarició por encima de la ropa.

Sus manos recorrieron su pecho y bajaron lentamente por su cintura, para acabar comprobando el efecto que le estaba causando en el bulto de sus pantalones. Castiel dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó la mano de ella en su entrepierna, pero se acostumbró a su tacto y a las suaves caricias enseguida.

Ella se sonrió contra sus labios. Su virginal ángel era un buen espécimen.

Él, inexperimentado como era, mantenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, hasta que Meg decidió que era hora de probara algo nuevo. Ella misma se quitó su camiseta, y dejó a la vista sus senos, cubiertos tan solo por un pequeño sostén de color violeta con encaje negro que había encontrado en el gimnasio después de un poco de búsqueda. Secretamente, dio gracias a que Castiel no tuviera una amplia experiencia, porque no le apetecía que nadie se burlara de sus gustos con la lencería.

Ella llevó las manos de él a sus pechos, pequeños pero bien formados, cabían perfectamente en sus palmas.

Castiel rompió el beso para mirar donde le había llevado sus manos, y se quedó mirando, embelesado el panorama. Con demasiada suavidad, apretó los pechos y luego los acarició lentamente. Pareció satisfecho cuando su toque hizo efecto y los pezones comenzaron a hacerse notar por debajo de la tela.

Él pareció envalentonarse y con sus pulgares, acarició las puntas inhiestas, arrancándole un delicioso gemido a Meg.

Ella tiró de su camiseta para arriba, rompiendo el contacto que tanto estaba disfrutando, y volvió a capturar su boca, esta vez piel contra piel. Notando la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Meg mordió ligeramente los labios de él y arañó la piel de su espalda. Él acariciaba su cintura y su espalda mientras profundizaba el beso.

Se llevaron mutuamente unos pasos atrás, hacia la cama. Ella se intentó descalzar, y al dejar sus tacones a un lado, el beso se rompió, pues era significativamente más baja que él.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo a que la siguiera, y así lo hizo, después de observarla unos segundos allí estirada, sonriente, invitando, esperando por él.

Se estiró encima de ella, acariciando su vientre, lentamente, probando, experimentando el tacto de su piel, su suavidad y su reacción a su toque. Con sus dedos, fue recorriendo un camino desde su ombligo hasta uno de sus pechos, que volvió a coger con la palma de su mano y pellizcó el pezón algo más fuerte de lo que debería.

Meg se rió con voz profunda, gutural.

- Quizá deberías probarlo sin el sujetador – dijo señalando el cierre entre sus pechos.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo se incorporó sobre uno de sus antebrazos e intentó desabrocharlo sin mucho éxito. Cada vez parecía más concentrado en abrirlo con delicadeza, pero poco a poco, conforme los segundos, que parecían horas iban pasando, se impacientaba, y acabó por romperlo, tirando de ambos extremos con fuerza.

- Lo siento – dijo al abrir completamente la prenda destrozada, revelando sus pechos – quien inventó esto debía estar firmemente en contra de los pechos de las mujeres.

Meg soltó una carcajada ante tal confesión, y el movimiento causó unos efectos secundarios que a Castiel le parecieron muy interesantes. Cogió uno de los pechos, y bajando la cabeza, lo tomó en su boca.

A ella le sorprendió que él mostrara ese tipo de iniciativas, aunque estaba totalmente complacida de notar su cálida y curiosa lengua encima de su piel.

Castiel cerró los labios alrededor del pezón, y luego pasó su lengua, probando su sabor. Pareció complacido con él, puesto que siguió lamiéndolo, en círculos y después cogiéndolo con infinita suavidad entre sus dientes.

Con la otra mano, se dedicaba a pellizcar y acariciar su otro pecho. Como cualquier buen amante haría, cambió las posiciones, y dedicó cuidadoso la atención a ambos senos. Meg acariciaba su cabeza y sus hombros, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la piel, gimiendo apasionada su nombre.

Pero ella también debía jugar. Así que le usurpó el sitio, y rodando en la cama se puso encima de él, a horcajadas, como una amazona, como una valkiria hambrienta de poder.

Ella le llevó de nuevo las manos a sus pechos y comenzó a moverse. Pese a que ambos aún tenían sus pantalones puestos, lo cabalgaba con suavidad. Rozaba su sexo contra el de él, notando su calor y su dureza. Por ella.

Ella llevó su mirada al techo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejándose llevar por la situación. Castiel flexionó las rodillas, intentando atraerla más hacia él, y comenzó a arquearse, como si de esa manera fuera a llegar a su interior.

Él llevó las manos a sus caderas, resiguiendo el contorno de su figura, y la observó. Como ella se mostraba libre, sin todas aquellas espinas que había visto una vez.

- Justo así… - murmuró Castiel de pronto, entre pesadas respiraciones - estás realmente preciosa – acabó.

Meg frenó en seco y volvió a mirarlo. Estaba tan entregado, tan confiado… que le dio lástima. Y no solo por él. Porque cuando todo acabara, fuese como fuese, ella se iba a sentir tremendamente sola. "Los unicornios… los unicornios…" pensaba.

Volvió a besarlo, mordisqueando sus labios de nuevo, profiriendo algún lametón de forma juguetona, y comenzó a bajar.

Besó su barbilla, y se dio cuenta que tenía los labios un poco irritados porque él seguía con su barba de tres días. Y con delicadeza bajó al cuello, donde besó la piel sensible, y le arrancó un encantador suspiro que desde ese mismo momento, supo que recordaría hasta el último de sus días.

Siguió con su descenso por el pecho, besando aquí y allá. Lamiendo delicadamente los pezones, acariciando su vientre duro como una roca y topándose con el cinturón. Él, se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver como con mucha más maestría de la que él había mostrado, ella le desabrochaba. Después el pantalón, con un poco más de dificultad, puesto que la erección que escondía era considerable. Meg se puso de rodillas y entre las piernas de él, consiguió sacárselo. Y poco a poco, aquellos horribles boxers blancos.

Y allí estaba el ángel caído. Gloriosamente desnudo, y listo para ella. Nunca habría podido imaginarlo de esa manera. Es cierto que ahora tan solo era un humano, y que aquél cuerpo era en esencia, tan solo el recipiente que Castiel había elegido para su vida en la tierra, con el tiempo, los dos seres se habían unido por completo, y habían revelado a aquél hombre. Meg no podía estar más satisfecha.

Ella se quitó sus propios pantalones, aunque decidió dejarse las braguitas puestas. En cierta manera, así se encontraba algo más poderosa.

Así que siguió arrodillada delante de él, entre sus piernas, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, reclamándola, ella bajó la cabeza y lo tomó en su boca, acariciándolo a su vez con las manos.

Castiel dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. La sensación era algo que no podría comparar nunca con nada. Consiguió articular su nombre, mientras ella lamía su sexo, lentamente, de arriba abajo, acariciando alrededor con el movimiento.

- "Meg…." Volvió a clamar en un suspiro, y con suavidad acarició su cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento de vaivén. Era lo más erótico que habría vivido Castiel en su vida. Y ni mucho después, nada podría comparársele jamás a la sensación de tener a un demonio de labios suaves y cálida lengua entre sus piernas, dándole las mejores caricias que le habían dado nunca.

Ella continuó su trabajo, intentando omitir el pensamiento de que ella se estaba sometiendo a él por voluntad propia. Notaba su sabor, entre salado y picante, cálido, no desagradable del todo, y se entregaba por completo.

Primero, un lametón en la punta, luego, continuaba lamiendo todo el sexo, como una gatita ronroneante. Más tarde, lo tomaba entero en la boca y descendía hasta la base, con un movimiento rápido y calculado.

Meg lo notó tensarse, y poco a poco redujo la velocidad. Continuó con sus manos el trabajo de su boca, mientras ella subía por su cuerpo, de nuevo. Quería que él mismo probara su sabor de su boca.

Y cuando lo besó, él aspiró su lengua y empujó en su contra solo porque era su cuerpo el que había tomado el control.

Castiel se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, y teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos, sus manos encontraron el camino, y acariciaron su sexo por encima de las braguitas.

Ella gimió contra su boca, y se le erizó la piel al notar los dedos fuertes de él, acariciando demasiado suavemente. Él sorteó la cinturilla de la ropa interior, e introdujo la mano, para poder retomar sus caricias piel contra piel.

Ella estaba mojada. Tan lista como él. Y aunque Castiel no sabía exactamente que hacer para darle placer con sus manos, acertó de pleno en tocarla con aquella dulzura. Con una suavidad que Meg no había sentido nunca. Como si fuera tan solo una mujer con el hombre al que deseaba, y que se importaban el uno al otro lo suficiente para tener cuidado.

Él deslizó un dedo en su interior y ella se abrazó a él con desesperación. Un segundo dedo le hizo compañía, y comenzó a masturbarla con calidez, hasta que la notó tensarse, apretar contra sus dedos, y después temblar, mientras decía su nombre al oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Meg se dio cuenta que había llegado antes que él, y que no era eso lo que ella pretendía. Se había dejado llevar de nuevo, y se avergonzó de ella misma.

Se deshizo del abrazo, y lo miró a los ojos. A esos hermosos ojos azules que la habían visto estremecerse junto a su cuerpo. A esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

- Los unicornios no existen – dijo en voz alta, sin querer decirlo realmente, enfadada.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, aunque fuera solo para decirle que no comprendía aquella referencia, ella se quitó las braguitas, mojadas, que fueron a parar al suelo, al lado de todo aquél montón de ropa, y se sentó de nuevo encima de él.

Lo empujó para que quedara estirado en la cama, y ella misma lo llevó a su interior.

Castiel había creído que el interior de su boca había sido maravilloso. Pero desde el momento en el que estuvo totalmente dentro de Meg, consideraría su cuerpo como su nuevo cielo. Ambos encajaban a la perfección. Ella era como un guante de satén que lo envolvía y lo acariciaba con pasión, que lo cabalgaba unas veces con furia y las otras con una tremenda delicadeza.

Él la observaba mientras le hacía el amor. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, evitando mirarlo, pero cuando lo hacía, veía una profundidad que antes no estaba allí. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, que es lo que había cambiado, que le contase toda la verdad. Pero entonces ella se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido y fue él el que se perdió dentro de ella.

Le agarró las caderas y dejó que la pasión lo transportara. Comenzó a arquear el cuerpo, tal y como lo había estado haciendo antes, con golpes secos y rápidos.

Entonces, el pizzero de nuevo. Se preguntó si a ella le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo, puesto que en aquella película la mujer parecía disfrutar con los embistes del hombre. Aunque no tenía la misma expresión de Meg. La mujer de la película no parecía estar allí, mientras que Meg no podía estar más presente, más entregada.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad le pudo, y se incorporó, tirándola a ella de espaldas en la cama con el movimiento. De pronto le giró las caderas, y poniéndola boca abajo, la ayudó a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

Meg realmente estaba alucinando. ¿Castiel la había puesto en la posición del perrito? Ella soltó una risita, y entonces él la penetró de nuevo. La sensación era distinta. Su cuerpo lo acogía con total plenitud.

Él agarró sus caderas y llevó él mismo el movimiento. Acercaba sus caderas con fuerza, gimiendo con cada embiste. Se dejó caer hacia delante, lo suficiente para poder abrazarla desde atrás, besando sus hombros, mordiéndolos con ternura. Ella giró la cara para poder notar su respiración más cerca, y él apartó su pelo del cuello.

Volvió a besarla ahí, en ese punto que parecía estar hecho exclusivamente para arrancarle el nombre de él de la garganta. Lamió para probar su sabor, dulce y caliente, un sabor que de alguna manera no había relacionado nunca con ella. Y entonces…

- Eh! - exclamó ella, deteniendo el movimiento y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué demonios haces? –

- Creí que te gustaría - respondió, recuperando la respiración.

- No. No me gusta que peguen cachetadas en el trasero – el inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando de alguna manera, de nuevo al ángel taciturno – en ninguna ocasión.

- Te pido disculpas.

Él salió de ella y se arrodilló, con la cabeza gacha, pidiendo disculpas sin palabras. Ella lanzó un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Puso los dedos bajo su barbilla y levantó su cara, para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Esto no quiere decir que pares. Tan solo que no debes seguir por ese camino. Así sabrás lo que le gusta a tu amante.

Castiel la observó de nuevo, el brillo en sus ojos, y una promesa de un futuro que ella no podría cumplir. Y él, desgraciadamente, lo sabía. Aunque decidió seguir adelante, aceptando lo que ella, sin saber por qué, le estaba dando. Así que alzó una ceja y con una media sonrisa totalmente impropia de él, le dijo:

- ¿Y tú siempre sabes lo que les gusta a tus amantes?

Ella sonrió, y cogiéndole la mano mientras se tumbaba de espaldas, para que él estuviera de nuevo encima de ella, le contestó:

- Sé lo que te gusta a ti.

Ella lo volvió a besar, acariciando sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua. Sí, ella de algún modo sabía que a él le gustaba tomar el control, y llevar el ritmo del momento.

Castiel volvió a penetrarla, y Meg alzó las piernas, para enredarlas en sus caderas, cruzando los tobillos por encima de su espalda.

Él tomó sus muñecas, cuando le acariciaba los hombros, y las apoyó contra el colchón mientras seguía chocando sus caderas contra las de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Él mordió sus labios y dejó de besarla para apoyar su frente contra la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y se entregaba completamente. Él lo sintió nacer, y de la misma forma que él la había llevado a ella, ella lo llevo a él.

Meg lo sintió tensarse, y gemir guturalmente mientras llegaba. Lo sintió esparcirse dentro de ella, entregándole todo lo que tenía. No necesitó más. Aún estaba saciada de su primer clímax y no tenía necesidad de un segundo. En ese momento estaba más que satisfecha, con él encima, rendido, piel contra piel, su cara hundida en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo como su respiración se normalizaba. Acarició su espalda con la punta de los dedos, dando pequeños besos en su hombro.

Por fin, el se separó. Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, mirándola con los ojos entornados. Pequeños espasmos, casi imperceptibles, recorrían aún su cuerpo.

La tomó por la cintura, y la besó en los labios, dándole las gracias por ese momento, sin palabras.

- Y bien, Cass – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio - ¿qué te ha parecido la experiencia?

- Ha sido muy… satisfactorio - respondió después de un breve silencio.

- Bueno, me tomaré eso como un halago – siguió con una sonrisa.

- Lo es – dijo simplemente.

Ella supo en ese instante, que no podía matarlo. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. "Los unicornios no existen" se dijo a ella misma, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, como poco a poco, se iban entornando cada vez más. Pronto se quedó dormido, abrazado a ella por la cintura, con las piernas entrelazada. "Los unicornios no existen. Pero sí los ángeles caídos de los que te puedes enamorar".

Meg esperó hasta que la respiración de Castiel se hizo más pesada y regular. Si no hubiese sido quien era, y si no lo hubiera conocido de aquella manera, podría pensar que era un hombre cualquiera, que dormía plácidamente después de haber estado con su amante, ajeno a toda aquella vida de sangre y muerte a la que estaban ligados los seres como ella.

Se desprendió de su abrazo a regañadientes, y enseguida echó de menos su calor. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, salió de la cama y se vistió con rapidez.

"Crowley me matará por esto" pensó "bueno, Crowley me hubiera matado por mucho menos"

Salió de la habitación de motel, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, sin echar la vista atrás. Es posible que si lo hubiese mirado de nuevo hubiera tenido la tentación de quedarse. Y el rey del infierno comenzaría a buscarla de inmediato, cuando viese que nada había cambiado según sus planes. Era mucho mejor apartarse de Castiel lo máximo posible, y procurar que Crowley mantuviese su radar centrado en ella y darle a los hermanos un poco de tiempo más, para que al menos tuviesen un respiro.

Si la primera vez que Castiel la besó se había sentido limpia, en ese momento se sentía nueva. Quizá hubiera esperanza para ella, después de todo.

Meg se marchó lejos de allí, abandonando al único hombre que una vez hubiera amado, pero llevándose en sus entrañas algo que no esperaba recibir de él.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente esta es mi OTP. Un ángel y un demonio. Podrían ser perfectamente los nuevos Romeo y Julieta :3_

_Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido!_


End file.
